


Kiss me I'm Elf-ish

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: It's the Winter Solstice and everyone has gathered at Jaskier's for a celebration. After much contemplation, Geralt decides to attend the party of his long time crush. When he sees Jaskier dressed as an adorable elf he starts to wonder if he made the right decision.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Kiss me I'm Elf-ish

The Winter Solstice party was in full swing by the time Geralt had arrived. He was running late because his nerves had gotten the better of him. He had sat out in his car for a good ten minutes before deciding to finally head in. He had also taken forever deciding what to wear.

The invitation to the party had said ‘Wear an ugly sweater’, but Geralt didn’t own any sweaters, let alone ugly ones. So he had settled on a dark maroon dress shirt with black slacks. It was hopefully festive enough. His long white hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. It was the best he could do with how long it had taken him to decide on an outfit.

He was very late, but he forced himself to ring the doorbell anyway. He shifted nervously as he waited for someone to answer. There was music playing, and loud laughter coming from inside the house. Geralt half wondered if they had heard the doorbell and if he didn’t need to ring it again when the door burst open.

The host of the house smiled brightly at him. His blue eyes shone from under his feathered bangs. “Geralt! So glad you could make it!” Jaskier stepped aside so Geralt could enter the house. It took Geralt a moment to gather his thoughts. His friend looked so adorable it had shut down his brain for a moment.

Jaskier tilted his head, the pointed elf hat joining the tilt. The tip of his ears were pointed with fake elf ears. He glanced down at his sweater that read ‘Kiss me I’m Elfish’. “Do I have something on me?” The sweater was long enough to cover his lower body, but it was obvious he was only wearing tights underneath. His feet were adorned with matching pointed elf shoes with bells on the end. The bells jingled when he shifted.

Geralt quickly shook his head when he brain had finished restarting, “No, I uh, you look great!”

“Thanks!” Jaskier smirked as he grabbed Geralt’s arm and dragged him in, “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Geralt looked away in embarrassment, “Sorry I didn’t have a sweater.”

Jaskier shrugged, still holding onto Geralt’s arm as he led him further into the party, “It’s fine. It wasn’t mandatory.”

“What? It wasn’t?” Lambert, who had been standing nearby, overheard their conversation. He turned a glare on his friend, Aiden. “You said it was!”

Aiden smiled innocently, “I must have misread the invitation.” 

Lambert growled as he started to remove his sweater, “I’m taking this itchy thing off!”

Aiden rested a hand on his arm. His tone was calm but commanding, “Leave it.”

Lambert stared at him for a moment before sighing in resignation, “Fine.”

Jaskier giggled as he continued to lead Geralt away, to where he wasn’t sure. Jaskier leaned in as he whispered, “I wish those two would realize their feelings for each other already. It’s ridiculous to watch.”

Geralt chuckled as he nodded his head, “Yeah, how could they not know?” He glanced down to see Jaskier staring up at him. His heart leaped in his chest. His eyes skimmed the words on Jaskier’s sweater, then rested on his lips. Geralt swallowed as he found himself staring at Jaskier’s pink, glossy lips too long. He cleared his throat and pulled his eyes away. “So, where are you taking me?”

Jaskier hummed, “To the kitchen. I need help replenishing the snacks. You get to help since you were so late.”

Geralt blushed and nodded his head, “Sounds fair.”

Jaskier let go of his arm when they reached the kitchen. It was quieter, separated from the rest of the house. The music and laughter was still audible, but muffled. Jaskier pointed to the fridge, “I have some trays of prepared finger food in the fridge. Can you grab them?”

Geralt complied, spotting the food right away. When he turned around he almost dropped the tray.

“I almost forgot the best part of my outfit,” Jaskier grinned from where he was sitting on the nearby kitchen table. Geralt’s eyes fell immediately on the mistletoe that was hanging from the tip of Jaskier’s pointed hat. “Well?” Jaskier licked his lips, straightening his sweater so the text was legible. “How clearer do I need to be, Geralt?”

Geralt set the tray of food next to Jaskier on the table. He stepped in between Jaskier’s legs, his hands resting on his hips. His heart beat rapidly as he gently squeezed Jaskier’s waist to help calm his nerves. He wanted to ensure this moment was real, and not a dream. “I…” Geralt started to speak but noticed his mouth was dry. He licked his lips as he leaned down closer to Jaskier, the mistletoe hanging between them, “I would appreciate it… if you were a bit more clearer….”

Jaskier chuckled and nodded his head, the mistletoe swaying, “Kiss me Geralt.”

Geralt smiled and moved aside the mistletoe. His lips caressed Jaskier’s as he leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle, and soft, and sent prickles along his skin. He could feel Jaskier smile against his lips. “Finally,” Jaskier exhaled as he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

“I need to get more beer!” Lambert shouted as he walked into the kitchen. “Oh-ho? What do we have here?” He grinned like the cat who caught the canary.

“Get your beer and leave,” Geralt snarled as he turned toward his brother.

Lambert shrugged as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, “All I’m saying is ‘about time’.” He glanced at the two of them before leaving, “Hey, is that mistletoe?”

Geralt grabbed the mistletoe and threw it at Lambert, “Leave!”

Lambert smirked as he caught it, “Now which lady do I–” His voice caught in his throat when he turned to see Aiden standing behind him.

Geralt and Jaskier watched in interest, the kiss temporarily forgotten, as Aiden stepped closer to Lambert. Lambert was still holding the mistletoe awkwardly in the air as his friend approached.

Aiden smirked as he took the mistletoe from Lambert’s hands and held it up above their heads, “Don’t mind if I do.” Lambert started to protest but it died on his lips as Aiden’s mouth pressed against his. He moaned into the kiss. Aiden grinned as he snaked an arm around Lambert’s waist. “Should we take this somewhere… more private?”

Lambert blushed as he stared at Aiden, everything else forgotten. “Yeah,” he breathed. Aiden waved at Jaskier and Geralt as he whisked Lambert away.

Jaskier laughed, resting his hands on Geralt’s chest to keep himself from doubling over, “It’s a winter solstice miracle.”

Geralt hummed as he turned back to Jaskier. He smiled as he moved Jaskier’s hat out of his face as he kissed him again, “It certainly is.”


End file.
